


The hits keep coming

by Hectatess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boxing, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Destiel Reverse Bang | Dean/Cas Reverse Bang (Supernatural), Enemies to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hectatess/pseuds/Hectatess
Summary: Dean has a questionable reputation in the boxing world. They say he is cocky and conceited, but they don’t know the story behind it. No-one does, except Bobby and Sam. And Dean doesn’t mind what others think. Until he loses that one fight to the blue eyed fighter called ‘The Bee’.  When ‘The Bee’ suddenly pops up in his gym, things come to a head.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 19
Kudos: 29
Collections: Dean/Cas Reverse Bang 2021





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was so lucky this year!  
> I got this beautiful art and prompt by Verobatto-angelxhunter to inspire me.  
> I hope you all like it as much as I do! The art is absolutely _STUNNING!!_  
>  Have fun!

  
Dean watched emotionless as Walker went down. Not that he didn’t feel anything. Just… Walker had threatened Sam, and the emotion coursing through Dean wasn’t joy about his win, nor relief that it was done, but a grim satisfaction that the threat he’d posed to Dean’s little brother was eliminated. Of course the cameras caught his moment of uncaringly glaring at Gordon Walker’s prone body. Sam clacked his tongue, Bobby shook his grizzled old head and Dean just stared. 

It made the headlines, calling him arrogant and conceited. Dean didn’t care. He was already known for his prowess in the ring. What did he care whether the masses thought he was arrogant? Bobby agreed with him, but Sam wasn’t very thrilled. “Dean,” he said in his reasonable tone. “You won’t draw a crowd, if people think you feel better than them all.”

Dean had scoffed. He didn’t think that way. Definitely not. His dad, wherever the bastard may be these days, had made it abundantly clear that Dean was not better than anybody. He just got lucky a lot of the times he was in the ring. On the other hand, he didn really care what ‘people’ thought. As long as Sam had his back. Sam and Bobby. Those were the only people whose opinion of him mattered to Dean.

Dean kept getting lucky and winning a lot of fights. Sam and Bobby watched his back and one day there was a phone call. Bobby was the one picking up the phone in his old house, while Sam and Dean were running. “Boy, you got an offer, but I beg you to consider it very carefully. It’s for a tournament. Pruning style. Ya win, ye move on to the next round, until there’s only two of you left.” 

Dean shrugged. Everything was fine by him. As long as he could get some cash to help Bobby maintain the house and buy groceries. But Sam was cautious. “What’s the purse?” he asked.

Bobby sighed. “$1,800,--. A match.” At Sam’s low whistle, he shook his head. “But the catch is who is the organising party. Crowley. I wouldn’t trust that asshat to manage a herd of pigs, let alone a boxing match. He’s competent, but his morals are questionable to say the least.” 

“Well, as long as we keep our noses clean,” Dean offered. “His morals are his. I don’t throw a fight, and I can’t be bought. I don’t do amphetamines, so I don’t have anything to worry about.” Sam clapped his giant hand on Dean’s shoulder and beamed proudly. 

Bobby tugged at his cap and bowed his head, but his scruff couldn’t hide the smile. He was proud too. “Alright then. I have his number, call him back.” Dean took the dog-eared piece of paper and nodded.

oooOooo 

“Cassie-bear!”

Castiel sighed. “Gabriel, you’re supposed to be my trainer and manager. That is not what a professional manager or trainer should call their fighter.” He grabbed his towel and toiletries and walked to the shower. “I assume something big is coming, and that’s why you burst into the locker room without checking if there were others present.”

Gabriel tugged the towel from Castiel’s grasp and flicked him on the ass with it. It didn’t hurt much, but it was very annoying. “You’re right, baby bro! I got you listed for Crowley’s tournament. It’s the perfect way to make some name.”

Castiel raised one brow and tugged his towel from Gabriel’s hands. “Crowley's… Isn’t he the guy who uses his tournaments to mask his shady doings? I am not very happy about getting associated with such a person.” He started up the shower and lathered up his hair. 

“Cassie… your sheet is clean. You have never done any dirty business and certainly never took money to throw the fight. Plus…” At the tone of his brother’s voice, Castiel turned around, hands in his hair. “Plus?” he asked carefully. Gabriel beamed at him. He knew he had Castiel intrigued. “Plus… Winchester will fight. Just got it confirmed through Bradbury.”

Castiel took a deep breath. Winchester. Dean Winchester. The arrogant prick. The guy who had watched impassionately as Gordon Walker, one of the bigger names at that time, had gone down. No surprise, no elation at the win, not even a flinch of remorse for shattering the man’s cheekbone. Castiel didn’t like fighters who didn’t care for their opponent’s well being, even if Walker was an enormous douchebag. Word in the boxer grapevine was that Winchester hadn’t even checked on Walker in the weeks after. Still hadn’t, as far as Castiel knew. He would love to knock the bastard down a peg or two. Literally. That the guy had a gorgeous face was irrelevant. It really didn’t matter that those improbably green eyes sometimes haunted Castiel’s dreams. It didn’t. Castiel could blacken those beautiful green eyes, have those tiny freckles that dusted the bridge of Winchester’s nose and his cheekbones, obscured by bruises, without remorse. He didn’t care, really. “I’m in,” was all Castiel said, before returning to his ablutions. 

Gabriel cackled and slapped him on the wet shoulder. “Attaboy, Cassie! I knew you would see it my way!” He slapped Castiel on the ass as well, just because that’s what older brothers do, and with a squeak of his tennis shoes, turned around. “Bulk up though, Casssie. The lug is even bigger than you.” It was delivered with one last cackle before the door swung shut again.

Castiel shook his head. He wasn’t even that big. Only six feet, but to a five foot eight dwarf like Gabriel, anyone was tall. He finished up his shower and got dressed. Anyone thinking Gabriel was an easy target because of his stature, was gravely mistaken. As many had found out the hard way. Gabriel was the one who had taught Castiel how to fight in the first place. That Castiel had a natural talent and an aptitude towards it, was just luck. 

His first K.O. had been their bullying cousin Lucien, who had been given the fitting nickname of Lucifer. The guy was as devious as the devil himself, and had bullied Castiel relentlessly for his odd social skills and unusual hobbies. Gabriel had stepped up and told Castiel to start fighting back. When Castiel had replied that he didn’t know how, Gabriel had taken him to this very gym, introduced him to the owner, Joshua, and wheedled a discount from the old man. He then proceeded to teach Castiel to fight. At first he tried to let his brother fight dirty, but Castiel refused. He wanted to win on skill, not on backstabbing. When Lucifer had taunted Castiel at their cousin Batholomew’s wedding that he was still an odd little thing, Gabriel had called out that, Lucifer was a great big bag of dicks and that the ‘odd little thing’ would whoop Luci’s ass, if he dared to fight. They had taken it outside and while Lucifer was taunting and dancing around Castiel, Castiel had quickly found the flaw in his footwork and rhythm, and floored the assbutt with one swift right hook. And that was how his career had started. Gabriel, as his trainer and manager, had set him up for fights, and still helped him correct his flaws and improve his skill set. It was a good life.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean nervously paced the locker room. He’d seen some of his opponents before, even fought them, so he knew their strengths and weaknesses, but others he knew nothing about. Ash, also known as ‘Dr. Badass’, he had met in a match several times before, but his current opponent, a guy nicknamed ‘The Bee’, was not anyone Dean had met before. Yet, in the event that Ash would lose, Dean would have to face the guy. In the locker rooms there was a general prohibition on anything that might help fighters get a heads up of how the tournament was going, so Dean was completely unaware of how Ash was doing. To top it all off, Sam was missing. Dean had tried calling his cellphone from the landline that was mounted on the wall in the room, but it rang all the way to voicemail. So now Dean had sent out Bobby to find his wayward brother. This was the finale they were talking about. He had beaten Henrikson’s ass in the semi-finale, so it was kind of a big deal to have Sam here while he was freaking out about maybe facing an unknown fighter in the finale.

The door opened and Bobby came in. “I’m sorry, son. I can’t find him anywhere,” Bobby said with an apologetic shrug. “I know I ain’t as good as Sam for calming your nerves, but…” Dean bit his lip and then started on the cuticles on his thumb nail. “Look, Dean, I know you don’t know much about this ‘Bee” character, but I know you can fight well enough to beat seven guys to get to this spot. One more shouldn’t make much of a difference,” Bobby offered.

Dean blinked at him. The man was as good as a father to him. Once John, his real dad, had sunk into the cesspool of alcohol abuse, Bobby had taken him and Sam in, cared for them and helped Dean hone his fighting skills, until Sam had taken over. One of the best things that had ever happened to Dean was that day Bobby had walked into the Roadhouse, kissed Ellen on the mouth and landed his eyes on Dean, 14 at the time, and Sam, who was 10. He had cussed up a blue streak, ordered Ellen to take the boys to his house, while he would settle things with John. To this day Dean didn’t know what Bobby had arranged with John. He had just overheard him tell Ellen that night that “should that low-life show up… I got a shotgun filled with salt bullets. I’ll shoot him so full of rocksalt, hon, he’ll crap margaritas.” The phrase had stuck with Dean as a sign of how protective Bobby was of them. So he trusted his judgement. Yet… that unknown fighter was still on his mind, and backed by the unease of Sammy missing.

Just as Dean was about to start biting his knuckles, the door opened again and Sam sauntered in. “Hey, guys,” he said. It earned him a towel to the face from Dean and a slap upside the head from Bobby, that made his Disney-princess hair fly. “You idjet!” the older man snapped at him. “Dean is about to climb the walls with nerves about this fighter he never even laid eyes on, and you just what? Go ballroom dancing for an hour and a half?”

Sam rubbed his head and shot them both a dose of patented Sam Winchester puppy-eyes. “I- I’m sorry, Dean. I.. just lost track of time.” Even with being 6’4” Sam managed to look like a little, scolded kid. Okay, Bobby had scolded him, but still. He waited a little, but neither of the other men continued to berate him, so he straightened up a bit.

That was when Dean saw it. It was nearly hidden by Sam’s hair and collar, but there was a fresh hickey on his neck. As in so fresh there was still a little saliva glistening on it. “You were hooking up?!” he burst out, pointing an accusing finger at Sam’s neck.

Sam turned beetroot and slapped a hand over the offending spot. Bobby glared at him, and Dean cracked his knuckles. “No… I mean… not really,” Sam defended himself. “It was just a few stolen kisses…”

Dean crossed his arms and to his left, so did Bobby. “Mhhh-hm… sure. And you couldn’t find a more suited time to go do this. Nice, Sam, very nice. You had me worried sick, asshole.” Dean tugged his towel from Sam’s hands and turned away. “Just go see who my opponent will be. I am not talking to you until after the tournament is over. So you have plenty of time to come up with some proper apologies.” He stalked off to get his gloves and Bobby followed him. 

oooOooo

Castiel was panting, dancing around the ring, sizing up ‘Dr. Badass’. The mullet wearing wisp of a guy was tiring, but so was he. For a guy that looked like he couldn’t fight his way out of a wet paper bag, Dr Badass was surprisingly muscled and agile. Cas had spotted one flaw in the guy, though. He tended to let his arms drop a little when dancing back from an attack. So logically, that would be when Castiel could strike. He just needed the small break between rounds to catch his breath, and then Castiel would exploit that knowledge. The bell rang and Castiel returned to his corner. Gabriel was waiting for him, but something was off. He looked mussed somehow. “You got him, Cassie. He is looking tired,” Gabriel enthused. 

Castiel looked at him and saw that his lips were swollen, and his hair messed up. On the side of his neck, he had a purpling bruise. “Gabriel… did Lucifer get to you? You look like you were either in a fight, or had a wild make-out session. Which you couldn’t have been doing. Since I was fighting. Right?”

Gabriel shifted his eyes to the side and down, and Castiel gaped at him. “Gabriel! You are both my manager and my trainer… you should be here during my fight, and you just traipse off and go make out?” Gabriel managed to look guilty, and yet unremorseful.

“Cassie… You should see this guy… Tall, handsome, actually way out of my league, and yet… He likes me.” Gabriel’s golden eyes got big with honesty. “But I didn’t leave you. I met him before you were on. Promise, little bro.” Castiel sighed. It was good to see his brother so twitterpated. Gabriel was usually only focused on Castiel and his career. 

“Fine. Just don’t get too distracted. Okay? If I beat this wiry man, I get to face Winchester. And I would love to kick his cute butt in this.” Gabriel raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth to speak, but the bell interrupted him. Castiel jumped up and returned to his fight.

It didn’t last very long, after that. Castiel won on points, and Dr. Badass smiled at him through his bruises. “Good fight man. You’re almost there now. Only ‘The Hunter’ between you and winning this thing. You ever fight him?” A grin graced the man’s slightly battered face when Castiel shook his head. “Cool. Don’t try to distract him by taunting. He’s heard it all and he doesn’t care. Watch his blocks… If he gets tired, they stiffen up and he gets slower.”

Castiel gazed at the man. He had done nothing to earn this advice… Winchester must really be an ass if other fighters offered free advice on how to beat him. “Thank you? Is he that much of an ass? That you want me to take him down?” 

Badass chuckled. “Nah. I just like to have him off his guard. I’m Ash by the way. Good luck with winning.” Ash winked letting the referee grab his arm. Castiel watched as the referee held up his own arm, declaring him the winner. Ash grinned as he slipped out of the ring. Castiel went to his corner and let Gabriel help him out. He had an hour to get himself ready for the finale. And he had to make sure Gabriel didn’t run off again. He knew his brother was loyal and would never purposely hurt him, but Castiel was very nervous and could use the moral support.


	3. Chapter 3

The crowd was hyped up and Dean faced them, showing off. His opponent was doing the same in his own corner, and all Dean had seen was the back of a honey yellow robe with the royal blue trim. His own forest green and wine red robe was comfortable on his shoulders, like a hug and he sighed as he let it slip off his shoulders. The referee was an old friend of Bobby’s, Joshua. He called the fighters to the center of the ring and gave the speech, but Dean didn’t really hear a word the man said. His opponent was _gorgeous_!

A guy as tall as him stood opposed to him. He had a face entirely too handsome to be a fighter, with a jawline sharp enough to cut cucumbers with, pink, chapped lips that were scowling at him for some reason, and blue, blue eyes that gave him a glare that made him glad looks couldn’t actually kill. They bumped gloves, and the fight started. Dean was still not quite all there, when the Bee landed his first punch, right on his right hand side ribs. That was what finally snapped Dean out of his daze. He got back in his fighter’s headspace and decidedly did not look the man directly in those blue eyes, or he might lose his edge again.

When the bell rang, Dean had gotten in some hits, but the Bee was a good opponent and Dean was sporting some sore spots from the fight as well. Sam massaged his shoulders and spoke words of encouragement, but Dean noticed his gaze wandering to the other corner as well. Was Sammy worried? “I can have him, Sam. Don’t worry,” Dean assured him. Sam gave a vague hum and ducked his head a bit. Dean focused on the other fighter again. He had his blue eyes trained on Dean again and Dean was wondering what he had ever done to the man that those eyes looked so contemptuous.

The puzzle that made up the Bee, had Dean not pay full attention to the fight, and he lost it. When Joshua announced the winner, the blue eyes looked triumphantly and the pink lips smirked at Dean. Dean scoffed and looked away from the guy. What a pompous ass. 

oooOooo

Castiel saw the surprise on Winchester’s face when they stood face to face. It seemed he hadn’t expected Castiel to not be in awe of him. It had given Castiel a nice advantage. He got a few good hits in, before Winchester finally broke his block and got in a punch to Castiel’s jaw. After a few rounds Castiel could see the flaw in Winchester’s defense that Ash had pointed out. He made use of it, but not too obviously, or Winchester might notice. In the end it seemed that it won Castiel the fight. It might not be attractive, or good sportsmanship, but Castiel could not help gloating a bit when Joshua held up his arm. Winchester had looked away with a slight scowl. What a sore loser. 

Afterwards, Gabriel took Castiel to a nice sushi restaurant and they celebrated the win in style. Later that night, drunk on sake bombs, Gabriel, hanging against Castiel’s side, slurred all kinds of weird confessions to him, but the two that Castiel remembered the next morning were pretty big ones. One was that Lucifer had indeed found out where Castiel was training and was now trying to get the place shut down. Castiel hated his cousin with a passion. He would rob an old man of his livelihood just to get back at Castiel. Talk about sore losers.

The second one was more surprising but less shocking. “Cassie… Cassie, my sweet little baby bro… That guy I was smooching? He’s… heeee… Hmm. Such a pretty giant… He is training another guy… Thing.. thing is.. you beat his ass today… ‘m ‘fraid my Jotun will not want me ‘nymore.” And that right there was the kicker. Normally Gabriel would be the first to shrug it off, but this big guy seemed to have gotten under his brother’s skin and into his heart. 

So now, sitting in his bed in the cold light of the morning after the fight, Castiel wondered who the special guy was that had captured his mischievous brother’s heart. And how they were going to continue training, if Lucifer was out to ruin the gym. It took off a lot of the shine from his victory last night. He sighed and threw the covers off. Sleeping was an impossibility anyway. 

Gabriel had their usual hangover cure at the ready and was pouting over a glass of it. “Hey, Cassie… Next time remind me that sake-bombing is not the best way to celebrate. I am so hungover… and I barely remember the fun part of the evening.” He rubbed his head and then his eyes. With a world weary look, he glanced up at Castiel. “Did… I didn’t do anything too weird, did I?”

Castiel pretended to think and then gave Gabriel a sad look. “You only climbed upon the table and yelled: ‘Cower for me, mere mortals! I am Loki the Trickster God!’ I could stop you from taking off your clothes because you also said you were an Archangel and you had six golden wings to show the world.” Gabriel blanched and stared at Castiel with big, scared eyes. Castiel felt pity for him and relented. “Actually, you didn’t do anything of the kind. You just spilled some embarrassing secrets. And that Lucifer found us.” 

Gabriel dropped his head in his hands. “Raspberries…” Castiel agreed and after they both had sat in silence for a while, Gabriel gave Castiel a small smile. “Well at least you now know…” Castiel chuckled and admitted that it was a silver lining. “Actually, Cassie… I might have found another gym,” Gabriel said softly. “The guy I was seeing… His fighter trains at a friend of Joshua’s.” 

Castiel noted the use of past tense and frowned. “He actually broke up with you because I beat his fighter? That’s petty.” Gabriel blinked, then looked at the table and didn’t answer. Castiel tilted his head, watching his brother closely, and noting the faint blush on his cheeks. He drew an immediate and to him obvious conclusion. “He didn’t. You just assumed he would and broke off communication.” Gabriel’s silence said it all. With a quick grab, Castiel took Gabriel’s phone. He quickly opened the messaging app and found the one name with a heart emoticon next to it. “Are you joking? ‘Mooseman’ ? Well alright then.” He opened the chat and frowned. The last message was from halfway through the day yesterday, saying that ‘Our brothers might end up fighting, sugar bear. That should prove interesting.’ He looked at a shamefaced Gabriel. “You ghosted him? You actually ghosted the poor guy, because of my fight with his brother?” 

“Yeah, but Cassie… what if he resents me for your victory?” Gabriel actually sounded heartbroken, and Castiel shook his head. He took the device and tapped out a message.   
  


**Dear Mooseman,**

**I am sorry if that is inappropriate, but I have no idea of your real name, because Gabriel has not told me.**

**As you might have guessed: I am his brother Castiel.**

**Please do not be angry at him for ghosting you.**

**His experience with relationships is shaky at best, and he automatically assumed that you would resent it if I won from your brother.**

**Would you be so kind as to assure him that he is overthinking this, and all that?**

**Thanking you in advance,**

**Castiel**

Before Gabriel could get his hands on the phone, Castiel quickly hit “send” and smiled. 

“You absolute idiot! What did you send? What did you send?!” Gabriel made fruitless attempts to get the phone from Castiel, but being almost 4 inches taller had its advantages, and he held the device up high, where Gabriel could not get his hands on it. When it buzzed, Gabriel ducked away and Castiel had his hands free to check the message.

**Hi there, Castiel,**

**Good fighting yesterday. You deserved that win, even if you might only have gotten it because Dean was somehow distracted. He should have known better than to let stuff get to him.**

**Anyway, thank you for easing my worries. I was afraid he had suddenly realised I am not what he wants after all and left me to hang dry.**

**Could you tell him I am definitely not that kind of petty guy? What happens in the ring has nothing to do with us being together. In fact… I watched him more than my brother, whom I should have been watching, while you brothers were both in the ring.**

**I will call him in about four hours, after our morning run and sparring session is over.**

**Mooseman (Yes, he calls me that. I know. It’s one from the plethora of nicknames he gives me.)**

Since there was nothing incriminating in the whole message, Castiel simply handed it over to Gabriel after reading it. “I told you you were worrying about nothing,” he told his worried brother, getting ready to leave him mooning over his Mooseman. “I’m going for a morning run as well.” His eye caught the hands on the clock and he sighed. “Oh… Afternoon run would be a better term, since it is now twelve fourty. Have fun talking to your Mooseman. And try and get us into that gym. I’d rather not be the reason Joshua has to close his.” He changed into his running clothes and left.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean was sparring with Victor ‘The Fed’ Henrikson when he heard new voices ring out from the doorway. One was Bobby’s but the other two were certainly not from regulars. One of the voices was unfailry deep and registered in Dean’s mind as “Aural sex” before he was even fully aware of the visitors. “I see you have a few rings. I like that. It doesn’t mean we have to wait in line to spar,” the sex-voice said and Dean tried to ignore it. 

Victor took advantage of his minor distraction to try and get him on the jaw. Dean managed a block, but it was sloppy, and Victor chuckled. “You’re getting sloppy with distractions, Winchester. That’s what cost you the tournament yesterday. I was watching.” Dean growled and shook himself. Vic was right and he should get control of himself. 

“He is right you know,” that sex-voice suddenly spoke up from right next to the ring, and Dean missed his jab. He swung his head around and gaped. ‘The Bee’. He was right there. Watching him with a barely concealed smirk. “You were distracted during our fight. I could tell. Not that I am complaining… I won after all.” The smirk was fully there now and The Bee turned away. That smug ass. And a cute one, Dean had to admit. Nice and pert, above runners thighs… He shook his head and returned to Victor, who was grinning. He got back by landing a good hit on Vic’s ribs. 

When he tried to catch Sam’s gaze a bit later, he saw his brother watch the visitors, his eyes glued on the shorter guy. “Sam? Do you know these guys?” Dean asked, as Victor was catching his breath, having tapped out of the sparring. Sam didn’t answer and Dean frowned as he slipped out of the ring. “Sammy?” he asked, putting a hand on Sam’s arm. Sam startled and smiled nervously at him. “I asked if you know these guys, Sam. Do you?”

Sam sighed. “That’s Castiel Novak and his brother Gabriel. But I think they want to be incognito for now. Something happened to make them change gyms. I think they’re seriously looking to come here.” There was an undertone in Sam’s voice that had Dean think he would not mind at all if the Novak brothers would do that. For the life of him, he could not understand why.

oooOooo

Castiel had thoroughly enjoyed the way Winchester had reacted to his popping up. Of all the gyms for him to be training in. But he should not let a little animosity between him and Winchester chase him from this otherwise perfect gym. Joshua’s was like a second home to him, but it  _ was _ a little outdated and small. “Oi, Cassie… What do you think?” Gabriel was looking at him expectantly. And that was the other good reason to not let Winchester ruin this. Gabriel’s Mooseman was here somewhere, and the happy gleam in the golden eyes was everything Castiel wanted for his brother.

“I think we can be perfectly ok with going here, Gabriel. I for one cannot wait to spar in one of those rings.” He couldn’t help that his eyes slid to the ring where Winchester was practicing his footwork. Despite being an asshole, Winchester was in admirable form. A form that got perfected by the Golden Ratio-worthy face and those big green eyes over the dusting of freckles on his cheekbones. Castiel sighed. 

“You can slide right in there, Novak,” the gruff voice of the guy that was showing them around interrupted. “I’m sure Dean won’t mind having a different sparring partner. If I’m honest, he has outgrown most of our patrons in fighting style.” Mr. Singer gave Castiel a sly glance. “Saw you beat him last night. I think that might be a nice incentive to get him a bit more active. He has been slacking off lately.”

Gabriel bounced in place at the proposal. “Oh! That is amazing! You can spar with him! Go on Cassie… You must be getting dead tired from trying to ruin my pretty face every day.” Castiel rolled his eyes and glared at Gabriel.

“I have to have my gear…” he started, but Gabriel gave him his patented ‘I have thought of that and prepared’ smirk. Castiel shook his head and sighed. “Go and get it then. Do we get a personal locker?” he asked Mr. Singer as Gabriel darted off like an arrow from a longbow. Mr. Singer nodded and showed him to the locker room. 

“I’m gonna give you a locker so you can change. If your brother gets back, I’ll be in the office. He can take care of the legal stuff, while you try and deflate my boy’s head a bit.” Castiel thanked him kindly and got waved off with a gruff: “You’re a good kid, Novak. And call me Bobby. I’m definitely not my dad.” Bobby gave him the key to his new locker and sauntered off, just as Gabriel came running back in. Castiel changed and bound his hands, ready for a little sparring. He was definitely looking forward to being in the same ring as Winchester again.


	5. Chapter 5

“Winchester.” Dean snapped his head around once again at the gravelly voice calling out his name. “Care to spar?” Novak asked, his blue eyes sparkling with something mischievous and dangerous. Dean clenched his jaw. That arrogant prick. 

He gave Novak a smile and ducked back into the ring. “Well, come on!” he teased, dancing away. Novak grinned and followed him. They danced around each-other for a bit, sizing the other one up. Dean had to admit that Novak was a sight to behold. Maybe not as stocky as Dean himself, but the muscles were definitely there on that lean frame. And those thighs… Seeing them in shorts, without the energy from an actual match buzzing around, Dean had to force his eyes on Novak’s face, or drool all over the mat. 

Novak jabbed and Dean managed a block, but again it was sloppy because he had been eyeing those thighs, and not the hands higher up. “Still easily distracted, huh Winchester?” Novak teased and Dean growled. They sparred intensively, each having lucky shots, but it was more of a work-out than Dean had in weeks, if not months. They were getting sweaty and tired, but Dean did not want to quit yet. He looked up into those beautiful eyes and had to admit he was immediately distracted again. Those puppies were just as bright and deep blue as last night. Novak stopped moving and looked back. They looked at each-other until a unified throat clearing from the side had them look away. Sam and Novak’s brother were staring at them with a similar weird expression on their faces. 

The short, golden haired man tilted his head and crossed his arms. “Couldn’t wait to face him again, huh, Cassie. Tsk. And here I was thinking I was the one with no restraint.” Sam was biting his lip and his fox-like eyes were twinkling. Dean tried shooting him a warning glance, but Sam was looking at the short guy, who was now putting a big candybar to his mouth and biting off an enormous chunk. “Ferioufly, baby bro.” He swallowed his bite before continuing. “Are you actively trying to make my life difficult?” he chided, and to Dean’s immense delight, Novak looked a bit guilty.

“Bobby told me to go ahead and ask him to spar. He said it might be beneficial for us both. You heard him, that was why you got me my gear.” Dean blinked. Bobby had told Novak to go spar with him? The old coot! Novak was getting defensive, and it actually was kind of cute to see the six foot guy acting like he was seven and got caught with his fingers in the cookie jar. 

Suddenly Novak narrowed his eyes at Sam, making the protective big brother mode in Dean snap on, and he crossed his arms. “Ah,” he said, as if the whole world made sense now. “I get it. It’s him, huh? Fine. I see how this goes. You have fun, Gabriel. I will stay out of your way.” He turned towards Dean and nodded his head once. “Winchester. I’m going to get a long, hot shower. I suggest you do the same. Our brothers have stuff to… discuss.” He undid his gloves with his teeth and Dean had to tell himself that it was _not_ hot, _especially_ not when paired with that smite-worthy glare at his brother.

With his sparring partner stalking off towards the locker room (and Dean did not imagine a long kind of coat fanning out behind him, looking totally badass. He did _not_.) Dean noticed that he was feeling sweaty and gross, so he greeted Sam and the shorter Novak, and padded off after the other Novak.

oooOooo

Castiel threw his gloves on the bench and grabbed a towel from his bag. “Oi! Wait up! Novak! Castee… Cassa… CAS! Hold up, please.” Already irritated by his brother’s behaviour, Castiel whipped around. Winchester was jogging to catch up, his cute face nicely sweaty and flushed. When he caught up, Winchester leaned on his own thighs and took a few deep breaths. Once he had gotten himself together, he straightened up and looked Castiel in the eye with those unfairly beautiful eyes, lined with long, honey coloured lashes. “So… what was that all about, Cas?” 

Castiel raised one eyebrow and licked his lips. “Cas?” he asked. Winchester blushed and looked away, mumbling about him often giving nicknames to people. It wasn’t that Castiel did not like the nickname, it was just unexpected, coming from Dean. “I actually don’t mind it, Dean,” he said kindly, his irritated mood vanishing instantly. “I’m just not used to a nickname that isn’t either teasing or effeminate. It’s refreshing.”

Dean blushed at that and a shy smile crooked those plush lips. Castiel was hard pressed to not cup that face and wipe at the soft bottom lip. “Okay then. So… Can I keep using it? I like your name, but it is a bit of a mouthful,” Dean said, and Castiel liked his gruff voice, now he was listening properly. He also liked how Dean was actually pretty friendly and sociable, now they were out of the ring.

“Yes, I would like that very much, Dean,” Castiel replied “It seems I had a bit of a wrong impression of you. Will you forgive me for being so shortsighted?” Dean stared at him, as if that was the last thing he had expected Castiel to say. Castiel felt compelled to explain himself. “I saw your victory over Walker, and I took your blank face for arrogance. Can you explain to me what happened?”

Dean looked around, rubbing his neck. “Ehm, sure… can we like… go take that shower? I don’t like to talk about that in public.” Castiel nodded solemnly and the pair of them got into the shower room. They undressed, and Castiel dutifully ignored his desire to turn around and see what Dean looked like fully naked. “Ready, Cas?” Dean called out. Castiel hummed an acknowledgement, wrapped his towel around his lower half, and turned around.

Dean had wrapped his towel around his hips as well, and Castiel wondered if the man had sneaked a peek at him before calling out. Dean pressed a button and the sound of streaming water came from behind the tiled wall, and within a few seconds the first tendrils of steam curled into the dressing room. Dean stepped into the shower and Castiel followed. Four shower heads were gushing warm water and Dean waved around. “Take your pick, Cas. I’ll take the next one over, so I can talk without having to yell across the room.”

Castiel nodded and walked to the nearest showerhead. He took his towel off and stepped under the steady stream. The pressure was perfect and he let out a content groan. Next to him he heard Dean chuckle. “Awesome showers, huh bud?” he said, a smile audible in his voice. “It’s one of my favourite features here.” They showered in silence for a while and Castiel was almost afraid Dean would forget why they were here. Suddenly Dean started talking, his voice soft and unobtrusive. “It wasn’t my best moment on the mat, Cas. I’m not proud of it. But I don’t regret it either.”

Castiel didn’t say anything, waiting. Dean sighed and continued in an even and emotionless voice. “See, Gordon is an asswipe. He likes to play dirty. He found out where Sam, my brother, went to college, and he threatened to have some goons go to campus and make Sam unable to follow classes for a few weeks, unless I threw the match. I didn’t. I had to keep an iron grip on myself during the match, but I wanted him to think I was gonna comply. Bobby was running circles at the time. He was my trainer and manager, and he had Jody, sheriff Mills, watching Sam. She and her partner Donna managed to get the goons before they could even get close to Sammy. When Bobby told me between rounds, I knew I could clock Walker good. So I did. I had to hold back even as he went down, or I would have beaten him to a bloody pulp.” Dean admitted softly.

Cas turned around and stared at Dean’s back, his bowed head and his drooping shoulders. He got it. If Walker had threatened Gabriel, he might not have had the power of will to stop at one good hit. He put a hand on Dean’s shoulder and turned the man around. Dean’s eyes were big and sad, and he blinked a few times too often for it to be to prevent water from getting in his eyes. Castiel felt his heart clench. “Dean,” he said, and those green eyes darted to his own eyes. “I think you should rethink that first comment you gave. You should be proud of it. Proud that you had enough control to not keep hitting. I know I am proud of you.”

Dean blinked and licked his lips. “I- I never told anyone who wasn’t involved. Ever. But I think I trust you,” he said, eyes darting between Castiel’s. What could Castiel do but give in to the urge that was slowly consuming his every ounce of being? He took Dean’s face between his hands and kissed him.   
  



	6. Chapter 6

Dean stiffened at first, surprised by the sudden action, but those lips on his felt so good, so comforting. He moaned softly and melted into the kiss. His arms found their way around the water slicked shoulders and wound around Cas’ neck, deepening the kiss. Cas made a soft sound, fanning up the flames that were slowly building inside Dean’s gut. He let his tongue slide along the seam of those pink lips and Cas instantly opened up, allowing Dean to slip his tongue in and explore. Cas gave as good as he got and their tongues danced wetly around each-other.

Lack of oxygen had them part for a short while, where Cas’ hands slid over Dean’s wet skin, making Dean shiver lightly. “Hmmm… I should have asked first,” Cas mused, causing Dean to chuckle and press his brow against Cas’. He knew he should be angry at the sudden assault on him, but he was as into it as Cas seemed to be, so it really was a moot point.

“Did you hear me complain, Cas?” Dean asked, running his hands through the soft, wet hair. Cas smiled as he shook his head. “Then we’re good.” Dean kissed Cas again, with even more fire, pressing himself tightly against that lean, wet body. He moaned as their cocks brushed and suddenly he wanted to see. He diligently kept his eyes above belt all the time, but now? Now they were kissing like it was going out of style? He had to look. When he needed air, he looked down and moaned loudly. “Great Gods of Pie… You’re beautiful all over, aren’t you?” He smiled at the blush that crept up Cas’ cheeks and down his chest.

“I could say the same to you, Dean. You’re so beautiful, I’m afraid to blink, because I could wake up and realise this is a dream.” Dean had to kiss him again at that. After a while he kissed along that sharp jawline, and nibbled on Cas’ ear. The man shuddered in his arms. Emboldened, Dean kissed down the neck, then the chest, licking, kissing, nipping, paying extra attention to the dusky nipples and that sweet little freckle just shy of the left one. Cas moaned and turned them around, so he could lean back against the wall. Dean grinned and tracked his lips southwards. That thick cock was luring him with all it had, and it needn't try hard. He wanted this. Cas gasped when he realised where Dean was headed and his hands flew to Dean’s hair. “Dean… mhh… Dean… are you sure…?”

Dean looked up from where he was now kneeling, leaning into the hand against his head. “I am. Dead sure. You?” Castiel’s pretty blue eyes were dark with desire and something Dean did not want to name yet, when he licked his lips and nodded. The fingers against Dean’s scalp tightened, holding on. Dean smiled and slowly licked a stripe from balls to tip, making sure to feel that thick vein under his tongue. Cas threw his head back on a loud moan, hips stuttering a little. Oh… That was an option. Dean took the crown of Cas’ dick in his mouth and suckled. Cas cursed, nearly cracking his head against the tiles. Grinning, Dean looked up again. “Maybe you should just put your head against the wall, Cas. You might get a concussion if you keep hitting it that hard.” It earned him a heated glare, but Cas did it. Dean smiled and simply slid that delicious cock into his mouth.

oooOooo

Castiel was certainly dreaming. This could not be happening. Dean Winchester, the most gorgeous man Castiel had ever laid eyes on, was on his knees, blowing him. And doing a damned good job. Those dark green, lust blown eyes that looked up at him, plush lips wrapped around his dick. Damn, that was one hot picture. Castiel could feel an embarrassingly fast climax coming. “Uhhn… Dean.. Please…” Dean just smiled, his lips stretching around Castiel’s dick even more, and bobbed his head, swallowing. Castiel jolted at the feeling. His hips moved, bucking up into Dean’s hot mouth. Dean gave a kind of growl around the dick in his mouth and warm hands pushed at Castiel’s hips, encouraging him to move. He bucked again, watching Dean closely. 

Those green eyes rolled up in ecstasy and Dean let his jaw slacken a little. Castiel moved again, fucking into Dean’s open mouth. It earned him a moan that vibrated through his crotch all the way to his spine. Something snapped in Castiel, making him put his hands onto the sandy hair and letting go. Dean moaned again and Castiel shuddered, fucking harder and harder. “MHH! Close… Dean… close…” He let go of Dean’s head, to allow Dean to pull off if he wanted, but Dean impatiently grabbed Castiel’s hands and placed them back, sucking with intent. Castiel cursed under his breath and continued with what he had been doing, using Dean’s mouth. One more deep moan from the man in front of him, and Castiel flew off. “AAAHHH! DEEAANN!” he called as he came hard into that hot, wet mouth.

Dean swallowed it all and licked Castiel clean, a rapt expression on his face. “Hmm… That was nice…” he said, his green eyes so dark, Castiel had trouble distinguishing what was iris and what was pupil. He cupped that precious face between his hands, sank to his own knees and kissed Dean deeply, moaning at the taste of his own release on Dean’s tongue.

“Dean.. You are something else,” Castiel praised him. He grabbed the lotion he always used after showering, and squirted a bit on his hand. Dean followed his every move with hungry eyes. Castiel slicked up both his hands and coaxed Dean to stand up. Pressing himself against Dean’s slick body, Castiel kissed him again, letting one hand slide around and towards that tight little muscle, while the other wrapped firmly around a thick, hot cock. Shuffling them backwards until Dean was almost pressed against the wall, Castiel let his finger slip over Dean’s hole. Dean groaned deeply and pushed back to feel more. With a smirk, Castiel tightened his hand around Dean’s cock and slid it up. Dean followed it, bucking up. 

After teasing a bit, Castiel slipped a finger inside Dean, and the man nearly howled. Alternating hands, Castiel slowly got Dean to that sharp edge. “Uh… UH… Cas… Fuck… yes… so good…” Dean babbled, unable to form coherent sentences anymore. Castiel put his lips close to Dean’s ear, his finger inside the man crooking to find that special spot. Dean shuddered and punched out a loud gasp. “There… yes… please… please, Cas… Please…”

Castiel rubbed that little nub inside Dean relentlessly while his fist, slicked with both lotion and Dean’s precome, flew over Dean’s dick, Dean fucking up into it, then pushing back onto Castiel’s finger. Dean’s whole body began to shudder and Castiel just knew he was close. He put his lips against Dean’s ear and licked the lobe. “Come for me, Dean… Show me how pretty you are when you come,” he whispered softly and bit into Dean’s neck. Dean locked up, his head thrown back, his eyes wide and unseeing. “AAAHHNNNNN! CAS.. CAAAASSSSS!!!” he cried out, pulsing hotly over Castiel’s hand. Castiel loved how Dean cried out his own abbreviation of Castiel’s name in ecstasy. 

When they both had come down from their high, the hot water had washed away any evidence of their activities. Dean gave Castiel a smile, so soft, that Castiel had to gently kiss it. Dean kissed back just as softly. They made out a bit, until Dean said they should probably show their brothers that they did not kill each-other. Castiel chuckled. “I think they are too wrapped up in themselves to notice the passage of time. Gabriel likes that Sam gives hickeys and doesn’t object to getting them either.” Dean blinked, his mind obviously putting the pieces together. The moment it had, those plush lips made a perfect ‘O’ and he started chuckling.

“Does this mean that we’re boyfriends, or fuck-buddies, Cas?” Dean asked, when they were pulling on their clothes. Castiel turned around and stared at him. “Just… I would like it to be the first. You’re cute and caring and a total badass in the ring. I like both of those sides of you and I would like to see if I can find more sides,” Dean continued, blushing slightly.

Castiel pulled him close and kissed him deeply. “I would love to be boyfriends, Dean. It might get a bit awkward if we ever get in the ring together again, but we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.” Dean kissed him back and sighed. 

“Right, let’s go face our brother’s, and Bobby’s ire. I’m 75% sure they heard us, or have a very, very good idea what happened,” Dean said in defeated tones, making Castiel chuckle. They slung their bags on their shoulders and left the room. To their surprise, no-one was waiting for them, but when they got to their lockers, they burst out laughing. Both lockers had messages taped to them. Since Dean’s had two, they pulled one of those off first.

**Dean,**

**Happy as I am that you found a friend, and maybe more, judging by the heated looks between you two, I do have other things to do than wait for you two to get out of those showers. I’m also pretty sure Castiel brought you up to speed about Gabriel and I, so it won’t surprise you that we are out on a date now.**

**Have fun.**

**Sam**

Dean smirked at Castiel, and nodded at him to read Gabriel’s

**Cassie-bear!**

**When you and Dean-bean are done doing the dirty in the room meant to clean oneself, please try and charm your way into his good will and bed, because I am planning on taking my sexy Sambrosia out to that same sushi place we went to last night, and then if I am lucky, home. So unless you want to be scarred for life by what you might hear or see, stay away.**

**Your awesome big bro,**

**Gabriel**

Dean threw his head back and laughed out loud. “That guy is perfect for my brother! He’ll finally lighten up Serious Sammy for me.” Castiel smiled and replied that Serious Sammy might be just as perfect for Trickster Gabriel, who tended to be too carefree. Castiel tugged the last note from Dean’s locker and handed it over. Dean read it, grinned and showed Castiel.

**Hey, Idjets.**

**It is now six forty-five. I am going home.**

**Lock up, after you have cleaned up any messes you left behind.**

**And text me Castiel’s breakfast preferences.**

**See you at home.**

**Bobby**

**PS.**

**Don’t forget the lights.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was it for this little fic. I hope you all enjoyed it! Don’t be afraid to leave kudos or comment. I love them, and I love you all for reading. Big Dutch hugs for you all!!


End file.
